


something indescribable

by kathleenfergie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Emma Swan, Dark Emma, Dark Emma Swan, Dark Swan, F/F, Fingering, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Pansexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Post-Finale, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenfergie/pseuds/kathleenfergie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>While Regina had accepted early on that the two of them had a peculiar tension, it had never amounted to anything beyond speculative thought.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That was until Emma Swan became the Dark One and grew a set of inappropriate balls, apparently.</i>
</p>
<p>Post-Finale Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> ok. ok. so this is like my second time writing smut/sex/whatever and my first time writing actual swan queen and not just weird friendship intimacy swan queen. i really like this. i think. writing the sex made me blush like a fair maiden but that's just bc writing smut makes me embarrassed lol bc i'm twelve. 
> 
> i don't like using words like 'pussy' or 'cunt' or whatever to describe the vagina so i basically stuck to like 'slit' and 'heat' etc bc vagina sounded too clinical. i'm learning lol.
> 
> i hope you like it though bc i put off sleeping bc i couldn't get the idea out of my head. it's kind of serious and also not at the same time. but yeah. 
> 
> i'm a little worried about regina's characterization so if you think it needs tweaking let me know. worried i wrote her too soft.
> 
> basically just some post-finale oneshot stuff. emma comes and they have a chat and then like some fingers go places. who knows. i think i've written like three post-s4 oneshots by now lol i'm so into this arc (prayin to the gods of tv this season isn't awful). 
> 
> i don't anything. only my own experiences. which i relied heavily on for this writing lol. shoutout to my partner for giving me writing material research. don't tell them i said that. 
> 
> anywho.   
> don't own a thing.

It had been too long of a day, Regina's shoulders aching from hours hunched over seemingly empty books, looking for a sign that the author or prodigal sorcerer had left clues to help the Saviour. Actually finding a way to Camelot seemed impossible to the queen; Anton couldn't grow any more beans and it was most unlikely that a portal would appear if the Charmings _hoped_ hard enough. It was useless, she thought, to keep searching in empty places, but abandoning the task wasn't an option. Regina owed it to her son to help find a way to free his mother from the Dark One.

"A lot on your mind, your majesty?" An entirely too wrong sounding voice questioned from the shadows of her room.

"I've spent two months being coddled by your mother and dealing with a hoard of brooding men," she replied, moving to pick some form of silk pyjamas. "It wears one down, eventually."

Emma, _not Emma_ , snickered and padded her way to the bed, lowering herself into a lounge position. Regina eyed her dark clothing and pale appearance, the sharpened angles of her body sticking out from the fabric. She was entirely too thin and her cheeks lacked their usual prominence, the hollows of her face accentuated. The Dark One looked as if she had bathed in a mix of silver and white paint, her skin pearlescent while her hair was stark and stringy. It was unlike the curly beauty she had met years before on her stoop.

"Poor you," Emma sighed, glancing to her hands as she adjusted one of the many rings adorning her bony fingers. Whether the transformation had done it or Emma had become skilled with a nail file, Regina still bristled at the sight of the talons that her previous co-parent sported. The Saviour had been a nail biter, times of frustration causing her brow to furrow and fingers to go to her lips.

"Precisely," Regina frowned, stripping out of her dress. She didn't know why she bothered with her mayoral wardrobe anymore; each day she was bound to be at the loft, manor, or library with texts spread in front of her and a pad for notes in hand. She might as well pull her hair back and show up in leggings and a sweater, but the thought of shedding her armour in front of the people who had once been adversaries frightened her far too much. Regina had always been the guarded one and that wasn't going to change just because Emma was gone.

The Emma in front of her was a regular visiter, however, the transient Dark One appearing at her side randomly throughout the days. She'd told none of the Charmings that it happened, the family still weeping over the fact that their daughter wouldn't appear to any of them, not even the _pirate_ , for heaven's sake. Regina honestly couldn't blame her for wanting to steer clear of the clan while she fought against what was inside her. While her presence was always very much announced, it didn't fail to surprise or discomfort her. Regina was reminded of the early days of her relationship with Rumple, when her lessons caused her pain and what was only the beginning of her self doubts.

While Emma was entirely unlike Rumple, there were still parts of her that caused memories to surface. The haunting giggle was different and so was her tone, but the Dark One's constant all-knowing, arrogant persona was very much inside of her and noticeable. Regina had yet to witness the sum of her power, but it was most likely terrifying. Or beautiful. She was unsure which one to settle on.

"Where is your Sir Robin of Locksley this evening?" Emma asked, hands placed back in her lap, one leg thrown over the other. There was a hint of a mocking smile on her face, waiting for an answer she already knew.

"You're terribly rude."

"Still refusing to move inland then?" She smirked, one eyebrow raised in a challenge.

"Did you come to ask me countless inane questions or do you have anything of value to say?" Regina almost growled, unhooking her bra and tossing it into her laundry basket. She pulled on the silk tank and was calmed slightly by the smooth, familiar fabric. Emma shot her a suggestive grin and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I've only come for the nightly show, your highness."

"I'm glad my breasts are what keep you coming back here, Miss Swan. Shall I take my panties off slowly?" Emma let out a cackle as the queen finished dressing, Regina moving to straighten up her room before she climbed into bed. She ignored the eyes that followed her as she switched off all the lamps but the dimmest one, checked the house's wards, and finally settled against her pillows, the covers pulled back.

While Regina had accepted early on that the two of them had a peculiar tension, it had never amounted to anything beyond speculative thought.

That was until Emma Swan became the Dark One and grew a set of inappropriate balls, apparently. She almost reminded Regina of the annoying pirate, his lewd remarks unbearable at times. It amazed her some days that Emma loved him, but the Saviour was human and flawed, and so the queen let it go. Regina herself had led a deathly campaign against a girl child for over a four decades, manipulated more than enough men, and had recently been _the other_ woman, so. Human. Flawed.

"You forgot to remove your makeup," the blonde pointed out, a washcloth suddenly in her hand. She tossed it the other woman, who rolled her eyes once again, but caught it and began wiping her face. Emma smiled sweetly, teeth sharp. "I'm only looking out for your skin, Regina."

"I'll thank you later for the lack of acne, I promise," the queen responded, chuckling quietly to herself. "Do you plan on going at any point or would you like to stay and continue your interrogation? We could braid each other's hair and read magazines, if that will help. Henry's long lived devotion the _Disney Channel_ has prepped me for such things."

"While I appreciate the offer, your highness, I'm not Lizzie McGuire and you're hardly Miranda. I'll pass on the hot cocoa and popcorn."

"Thank goodness," Regina smirked, resting her chin on one fist.

They were silent for a time, both simply staring at one another with hollow eyes. Regina was exhausted and her vision blurred every so often, but eventually she was able to refocus her gaze back onto Emma's features. She would have once called them lovely, but the change she'd gone through had altered her beauty into something indescribable.

Regina wondered briefly if that's how the people of the Enchanted Forest had seen her: too terrifying and evil to be beautiful, the jewels, tight dresses, and elaborate hair all adding to the effect. Emma's face wasn't painted as dark as Regina's had been back then, but there was an almost bruised effect around her eyes that made her look as if she was wearing too much. Her lips were a permanent shade of crimson, the colour entirely un-Emma unless they were talking of her signature wardrobe piece. Regina had to admit that she'd rarely seen her dressed in anything besides too tight jeans and leather jackets, so there was no real gage of what colours the blonde would usually wear. She'd looked at the picture of date Emma in the uncharacteristically pink dress and high ponytail many times, but it was hard to imagine Emma as she was now in such an outfit.

"I assume there's been no progress?" Emma broke the silence with a low tone, her eyes soft for a brief moment.

"No," Regina told her quietly, a bubble of guilt forming in her stomach. "The Hope Committee believes that we'll discover something soon, but it's unlikely that we'll be able to find Merlin until we get some solid means of passage to the magical realms. We still don't know if he's even _in_ Camelot or if he's hiding somewhere here, in plain sight."

"The old _hit the books_ method that my parents and Belle adore so deeply had always left me seething," Emma confessed, tracing patterns in Regina's comforter. "How's Rumple doing?"

"He's taken up a permanent residence in the ICU," Regina said, sighing. "Whale is reluctantly doing everything he can, but there's only so much one can do for a once immortal sonofabitch with a dying heart."

Emma hummed and reached for Regina's free hand, her clammy palm encircling the queen's.

There were moments of clarity like this where she saw the real Emma Swan peeking through, but it always faded away. Regina could only assume that fighting the Dark One inside was tiring and that Emma could only afford that exhaustion sporadically. She and Emma had never been very physically intimate, only in dire times, and the vice grip her hand was currently being held in was unfamiliar. She squeezed back and caught a hint of a smile on Emma's face, gone seconds later.

Emma brought Regina's hand up to her mouth and moved her grip to the brunette's wrist, lips resting against her palm in a half kiss.

Regina said nothing as she watched Emma do so. She was used to a soft love from Robin, but this was somehow different. Regina as if she was a lifeline, that she was the only thing in the world at that moment that was holding Emma inside herself. She looked entirely vulnerable at that moment, despite her outward appearance, as if a scared teenager was playing dress up. It broke a small part of Regina's heart to watch Emma hold her hand to her mouth, kissing it again and again. Her fist dropped from under her chin as Regina moved closer to Emma.

"I knew you'd make a move on me eventually," Emma whispered, satisfied. She lowered Regina's palm and revealed the half hearted smirk on her face.

"You're ruining the moment, Miss Swan," Regina rolled her eyes, leaning forward to kiss her.

Emma's face, like her hands, was cold and slightly clammy, Regina's fingers tracing the lines of her jaw and cheekbones. She had thin but soft lips and her breath was hot as fire against Regina's mouth. It almost rivalled Mal, who had been all heat all the time, her body literally made from flames. Emma was different; cold but inviting, looking for a source of warmth. Regina would set the bed ablaze if she could, if only to restore some warmth, _life_ , to Emma. She pulled away, cupping Emma's face in both palms.

"I'll find you, Emma," Regina said to her quietly, feeling idiotic. If Snow White could see her now, she thought.

Emma, _Emma_ , laughed briefly, rolling her eyes for a change.

"Just fuck me, Regina," she demanded, breathless. "Worry about finding me tomorrow."

Emma moved this time, pushing Regina's hair away as she kissed her open mouth, biting at her top lip. Regina responded with an unidentified noise but continued the kiss, beginning to peel Emma's long jacket from her body. It proved difficult, as there were many more layers to Emma's ensemble than one would think.

When she was down to only a black shift, Emma slapped Regina's hands away and pushing her back toward the pillows, straddling the queen before kissing up her chest and neck, small nips from her sharp teeth placed here and there. Regina moved underneath her, feeling throbs from between her legs. She wasn't surprised that Emma was a rough lover, but the idea of having to explain all the marks she was no doubt leaving would prove unpleasant. She'd think about all that in the morning, however, as her brain was more occupied by the current Dark One sucking on her earlobe.

"Emma," she let out from gritted teeth, hands gripping her hips fiercely. She pulled the Saviour against her sharply, bucking her hips upward.

"Is there an end to that sentence, your majesty?" Emma giggled beside her ear and Regina half growled, grinding against her again.

Regina sat up as best she could with Emma in her lap, freeing one hand to tear the shift off of her, the loose fabric coming away easily to expose Emma's chest and torso. The queen stared at her for a moment, soaking in the sight of Emma Swan before said woman moved against her impatiently. Regina moved both arms and wrapped them around Emma, hands dragging across her back as she latched onto one nipple, tongue circling it slowly while Emma let out a sound of enjoyment.

She bit down just hard enough to cause Emma's body to tense, soothing again with her tongue and lips, sucking on her taught nipple. Regina moved her mouth along Emma's breast, stopping every so often to bite and suck, purpling her pale skin almost instantly. Emma held onto the other woman's shoulders, head thrown back as Regina kissed her way in between her breasts, soft pecks placed in the middle of her chest. A true laugh bubbled out of Emma that time as she urged Regina's head toward her other nipple.

The repeated process didn't last long as Emma searched for Regina's mouth again, her kisses wet and hungry.

Regina slipped one hand between them, her fingers dancing along the bottom of Emma's stomach in a question.

"Yes," Emma hissed quickly, reading the queen's mind, "just fucking touch me."

Regina scoffed, a mirthful smile on her face as she felt between Emma's folds, the soft hairs slicked down with wetness. Emma moved her hips slightly, getting in a position that was more forgiving for Regina's wrist and her knees, hands still holding Regina's shoulder's for balance. She let out a soft sigh as Regina moved her fingers vertically, stroking up and down, coating her fingers in _Emma_. Finally, she focused her middle finger on Emma's clit, pressing circles into it; she earned a bite to the shoulder as her speed quickened.

"I'm not a sandwich, Emma," Regina commented, amused as she looked up at the woman's face with a smile. It was returned, followed by a kiss. Regina continued with her movements, taking a nipple again as Emma began to breathe heavily, her claws digging trenches into her shoulder blades and neck. It elicited a hiss from Regina, who bit down hard on the breast that was currently in her mouth.

"Are what you eat, Regina," Emma replied in gasps, her body writhing against Regina's as she dripped wetness between them.

Regina chuckled into Emma's chest, head nuzzled between her breasts, placing soft kisses as Emma orgasmed. She kept her fingers moving slowly, helping the woman on top of her come down slowly, Emma's face finally growing some colour as she regained even breathing. It was good to see the pink back in her cheeks and Regina smiled again, kissing up to her face and capturing hold of Emma's lips.

Emma kissed her fervently, worshipping Regina's lips, a thank you.

She pushed the other woman back, Regina's head falling on her pillow as Emma moved off of her, taking Regina's silk shorts with her. The older woman watched the Dark One's face break out into a hungry grin as she flung the shorts to an unknown corner of the room. Emma placed her hands on Regina's thighs, lowering herself so that she was face to face with the beauty between Regina's legs.

"You are _not_ putting those claws inside of me," Regina interrupted, leaning on hear elbows so that she could look at her mischievous lover seriously.

"As you wish," Emma replied in a mocking tone, her nails retracting immediately, the sharp points gone. Regina sighed in relief, Emma staring at her with an amused expression. "Can I begin now, your highness?"

Regina nudged her with a knee and Emma let out a laugh, lowering her gaze and mouth toward her slit, pulling apart her folds to gain better access. She flicked Regina's swollen clit with her tongue, giggling to herself as the woman under her tensed and held in a sound. She took the hood and clit into her mouth, sucking gently as she let a couple fingers tease Regina's entrance, coating them for what was to come.

There was a small moan from the queen as Emma began to work her tongue expertly, one finger entering and curling against her. Regina's hips rose to meet Emma's face, hands coming to her scalp, grabbing hold of what strands she could, the blonde strands tucked into a tight bun.

Soon Emma entered a second finger, switching between pumping them in and out or stroking the farthest corner of her insides, Regina's wetness hot on her tongue and face. Her clit was hard against Emma's tongue and the Dark One bit down on it gently a few times, kissing it afterwards, looking up the squirming woman as she fucked her.

"Hard to imagine us doing this four years ago, Miss Swan," Regina practically moaned, palms cupping Emma's face.

"You talk far too much," Emma narrowed her eyes playfully, thrusting harder as she watched Regina's face contort, the queen attempting to keep in a scream.

She swatted her hands away as she went to lick her again, this time with more pressure and focus, eyes flicking up every so often to Regina's face as she panted, reaching her climax. Her hips rolled, knees pressing against Emma's sides as a noise left Regina involuntarily, the queen grabbing the headboard for support as her clit throbbed with the effects of her orgasm and Emma's still present tongue. Emma sucked on it and licked up Regina's cum, taking her fingers out.

Emma rested her head against Regina's thigh, slick with a sheen of fresh sweat, and gazed up at her lover with hooded eyes, a smirk on her face at the sight of a temporarily incapacitated Regina.

"Truthfully, Regina," Emma almost crooned, "had we done this years ago, we probably would have had a larger vendetta against one another. You'd hate me for trying to break the curse but _love_ me for what I'd do to you."

"And _I'm_ the one who talks too much?" Regina cried, exasperated.

"Oh hush," Emma rolled her eyes, pushing up from her stomach to crawl forward and kiss Regina.

Regina brought her hands up to Emma's face, kissing her tenderly. When she pulled back, she rubbed her thumbs against Emma's cheeks, smiling softly.

"Come home, Emma," Regina pleaded quietly, the queen entirely vulnerable. "Come home to Henry and I."

The hardness had returned to Emma's eyes minutes before, but it was piercing now that Regina was carving open her chest and practically serving her heart up on a platter. The Dark One looked back at her and Regina knew that Emma couldn't fight through it anymore. Not today, at least.

"I see you've joined the Hope Committee," was Emma's blank response.

"I'd go for president but your mother would kill me in my sleep," Regina feigned sarcasm, her entire body aching.

"I'll kill anyone who hurts you."

Regina stared at her for a minute before moving to make space, laying on her side. She lifted the blanket up and tucked her feet under, eyeing Emma once she was settled.

"I knew you'd be a big spoon," Emma _, but not Emma_ , murmured, coming to rest beside her. With a quick wave the lamp turned off and they were in the dark.

Regina set her chin just behind Emma's head, tugging her hair free from its bun. She kissed her crown before circling an arm around her.

"I'll bring you home," she whispered before closing her eyes.

_fin._


End file.
